conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Allied States Military delegation to Guam
The Allied States Military delegation to Guam (11th December 2010) was a delegation of diplomatic officers and military personnel sent to Guam, East Asian Federation, to discuss the joint base there, and others throughout East Asia. The EAF disabled all joint bases of the United States within its borders soon after the annexation took place. Background Main Article: Annexation of the United States On Guam, there were two United States-East Asian Federation joint bases, namely the Naval Base Guam, and Andersen Air Force Base. In late 2010, the Allied States of America annexed the remaining states of the United States. What started out as a claim of "peacekeeping" operations to help combat so-called riots erupting throughout the United States, ended in the Allied States "incorporating" the Government of the United States into their own. The invasion lasted from November 18 until December 6, when all states were handed over to the Allied States. With this, all United States overseas assets became property of the Allied States Government, including its bases on Guam, and the rest of the East Asian Federation. The State Offices for Defense and Foreign Policy of the East Asian Federation outlined the state's belief that the Allied States had engaged in an illegal invasion of the United States in a press release on November 20, and the transfer of the United States' assets to the Allied States were therefore invalid. Access of United States Military personnel to bases on East Asian soil was, therefore, invalidated upon the acknowledgement of the Allied States' takeover. Delegation The Allied States delegation arrived on 11 December 2010 in Guam, to discuss the joint bases. The situation was quickly and thoroughly explained to the delegation sent by the Allied States, and they were kindly offered the free transport of remaining troops on the islands back to the Allied States. The possibility of future military cooperation was left open, but Allied States soldiers would not be allowed to be stationed under pre-existing agreements the Federation held with the United States. After two weeks, the Allied States agreed to the terms, on the condition that all Allied States property on these bases would be transferred back to the Allied States, and the bases left unoccupied by either force. The Federation government promptly refused to turn over property of the late United States to the Allied States without authorization from the President and Secretary of Defense of the United States, two offices no longer existing. The soldiers remaining at all the bases were transported to Seogyeong and offered political asylum in the wake of their nation ceasing to exist. The Allied States troops whom accepted the Federation's offers were met by representatives from the Allied States Embassy at Seogyeong's North Capital International Airport. The troops were informed that should they return to the Allied States, they would be tried for desertion, essentially banning them from returning. The Allied States' diplomatic mission to the Federation also expressed their disgust for the response given by the EAF Government. Several political analysts later exclaimed that relations between the East Asian Federation and the Allied States would be severely harmed by these actions. See Also *Annexation of the United States *Allied States Military Category:EAF Storage Category:Allied States of America